Action!
by The Disturbed AngeL
Summary: Et si Grimmjow et ichigo, amis de longue date, n'étaient que les acteurs d'une série à succès? Et si quand la fin arrive, l'un d'eux décide de se dévoiler?...fic en deux parties  normalement !
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir!**

**Bon donc, déjà, les perso m'appartiennent pas, moi c'est The Disturbed Angel et c'est une petite fic comme ça, pour passer le temps, ceux qui s'attendent à un truc vachement détaillé, heuuuuu ben c'est pas trop le cas!**

**Je voulais faire une fic Bleach depuis longtemps et celle que j'ai commencé est à chapitre et j'ai pas encore fini donc une p'tite fic en deux parties pour commencer!( sauf si une nouvelle idée me vient et que je la continue, me connaissant ça m'étonnerait pas)**

**Mais voilà, ça fait stresser de poster sur ce fandom quand je vois les fics que certaines ont écrit (clin d'oeil pour toi Shini-sama! ^_^ )**

**Comment m'est venu cette histoire? Tout simple, un fanart de Fullmetal Alchemist, alors pourquoi j'ai pas fais la fic sur cette série? parce que j'en ai une en cours la dessus...et puis j'avais trop envie de faire un GrimmxIchi...**

**'fin bref...j'vous lâche la grappe et vous laisse, perso assez OOC je préviens, vous comprendrez pourquoi, j'ai pas eu trop le choix**

**bonne lecture!**

**ACTION!**

_Grimmjow se tenait debout, tenant son sabre en main, il était couvert de sang et ne semblait pas en pleine forme, il refusait de s'avouer vaincu_

_- Hors de question de perdre contre toi!_

_Avait-il lancé avant de s'élancer vers Ichigo, qui, se tenant en posture de combat lacha son sabre et attrapa celui de l'arrancar sans aucune difficultés, Grimmjow ne tenait encore debout que grâce à sa fierté,_

_Ichigo avait essayé de trouver les mots justes pour apaiser la colère de ce dernier, il savait d'avance que l'espada n'abandonnerait jamais mais pour lui, se battre contre un adversaire à moitié mort ne lui apporterait aucune gloire et il ne souhaitait pas vraiment sa mort..._

_- Si je te tapes tellement sur les nerfs, reviens me voir quand tu veux mais pour l'instant...laisses tomber..._

_Gimmjow releva un visage assassin et..._

- ...et COUPÉ! Bravo les jeunes, c'était parfait! Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui!

- Ah ben c'est pas trop tôt, j'en avais marre de me balader couvert de faux sang, j'vais me doucher moi!

Grimmjow sortit du décor suivi de très près par Ichigo, ils rencontrèrent plusieurs personnes sur le plateau qui les félicitèrent pour les prises de la journée, Grimmjow croisa ses bras derrière la tête, souriant à tout va, tandis que le roux les remercia de vive voix et couru se mettre à côté de son ami

- Dis donc Grimm tu pourrais leur dire merci de temps en temps, un sourire c'est bien mais des paroles c'est mieux!

- Ah j'y peux rien moi si à la longue, entendre ça tous les jours me gonfle, bien sur que je suis content qu'ils nous félicitent mais c'est à chaque scène, faut arrêter un peu!

Grimmjow tapa sur l'épaule d'Ichigo avant de disparaître dans le couloir qui le mènerait à sa loge, Ichigo, quant à lui, le regarda un moment avant de soupirer, il déposa son katana à son emplacement habituel avant de lui aussi retourner dans sa loge, une bonne douche lui ferait du bien...

Ces deux garçons se connaissaient depuis leurs plus jeunes années, ils avaient habité dans le même quartier, étaient allés ensemble dans la même école et étaient toujours restés en contact malgré les années qui avaient passées,

Ichigo avait choisi très tôt sa vocation, il avait toujours aimé faire parti de l'équipe du théatre au lycée, avait toujours obtenu les premiers rôles et avait décidé qu'il en ferait son métier.

Bien sur, ses débuts n'avaient pas été de tout repos, il manquait d'expérience et on ne cessait de lui répéter de s'améliorer pendant les castings, les directeurs de ces derniers reconnaissant en lui un certain potentiel qui ne demandait qu'à sortir et à être reconnu!

Il avait failli arrêter plusieurs fois et reprendre le travail aux côtés de son père dans l'entreprise familiale, mais l'idée de bosser dans le bâtiment ne l'avait jamais enchanté alors quand il avait ses coups de cafards, il appelait Grimmjow et ce dernier trouvait toujours les mots pour lui redonner confiance.

Il avait toujours cru en lui et n'avait jamais su l'expliquer...

Un jour un homme l'avait abordé dans la rue, lui disant qu'il était chercheur de nouvelles têtes pour une nouvelle série sur fond de shinigami, de pouvoir surnaturel, une série qui s'appelerait « Bleach »...Ichigo avait écouté l'homme attentivement et s'était dit qu'il n'avait rien à perdre, il s'était donc rendu au casting sans vraiment d'espoir et la scène qu'on lui avait demandé de jouer était une scène où il devait exprimer tout son désespoir face à la disparition d'une amie chère...

Bien que mal à l'aise, il avait tout de suite pensé à Grimmjow, à comment il réagirait si jamais il devait lui arriver quelque chose et avait récité son texte face à un homme qui avait déjà été choisi pour un rôle, Kisuke Urahara.

Inutile de dire que sa prestation avait secoué le réalisateur de la série qui n'avait même pas cherché à voir les autres candidats, il avait trouvé son héros!

Quand Grimmjow lui avait demandé comment il avait obtenu le rôle, Ichigo ne lui avait dit qu'une phrase qui l'avait laissé perplexe.

- C'est grâce à toi!

Ce qui avait étonné Ichigo au début de la série, ce fut les noms des personnages, le réalisteur ne s'était pas pris la tête; chacun gardait son nom et son prénom, après tout, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée, car à voir le scénario, cette série était loin de finir...

Mais il n'en plaignait pas, c'était son premier grand rôle, et la série eu un succès immédiat, les péripéties d'un jeune étudiant qui devient Shinigami pour sauver sa famille et protéger le monde de dangereux monstres plaisait au public et il ne tarda pas à être reconnu dans la rue...

Alors comment était arrivé Grimmjow dans la série? Rien de plus simple, le réalisateur cherchait une personne ayant un caractère en acier, bien trempé, avec aussi la tête qui allait avec, il cherchait un homme capable de faire chavirer les coeurs des filles qui regardaient la série et qui pouvait aussi se montrer l'égal du héros, Ichigo n'avait pas réfléchi deux fois et lui avait proposé de rencontrer son meilleur ami!

Quand Grimmjow était arrivé devant lui, il n'avait même pas eu à prononcer un mot que le réalisteur lui avait déjà remis le script dans les mains, juste parce qu'il s'était ramené les mains dans les poches, une clope à la bouche, et avec un air désinvolte...

Grimmjow avait essayé d'y échapper, expliquant qu'il n'avait aucune compétence dans ce domaine, qu'il n'avait jamais joué de rôle de sa vie mais toutes ces protestations furent rejetées et même un regard suppliant à Ichigo n'avait pas fonctionné.

Seul petit inconvénient pour lui, ce fut qu'il devait se colorer les cheveux, Grimmjow avait les cheveux noirs qui contrastaient avec le bleu de ses yeux, alors quand Ichigo lui avait annoncé qu'il devait se teindre les cheveux de la même couleurs que ses yeux, il avait hurlé mais s'était plié aux exigences du réalisateur et aussi parce qu'Ichigo lui avait fait les yeux doux...

Il ne pouvait décidement rien lui refuser..

Il avait du apprendre sur le tas, n'ayant aucune expérience dans la comédie, Ichigo l'avait guidé, lui avait appris et avait été surpris que Grimmjow ait un talent inné pour faire ça...

Ichigo s'était dit ce jour-là qu'au final on ne pouvait jamais connaître une personne à cent pour cent, qu'elle finirait toujours par vous surprendre d'une manière ou d'une autre...

.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ichigo avait attendu patiemment que Grimmjow sorte de sa loge, habituellement il l'attendait à l'intérieur mais depuis que ce dernier avait pris l'habitude de chanter sous la douche, ça avait été au dessus de ses forces, il chantait comme une casserole,

Au bout d'interminables minutes d'attente, il le vit enfin sortir et se diriger vers lui tout sourire, Ichigo avait encore parfois du mal à l'imaginer avec ses cheveux noirs comme avant tant le bleu lui allait vraiment bien! Bien sur il n'avait plus le maquillage autour des yeux et le masque d'arrancar collé au visage mais il en imposait encore!

- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça?

- Oh rien comme ça, j'me disais juste qu'il avait vraiment bien fait de te choisir, le rôle de l'espada numéro 6 était vraiment fait pour toi!

Grimmjow détourna les yeux et marmonna des paroles inaudibles ce qui fit rire Ichigo, il était le seul à savoir que ce dernier n'était pas friand de compliments, que ça le mettait plutôt mal à l'aise

- Moi ce qui m'énerve c'est voir ce gars qui nous sert de boss dans la série, j' te jure il me gave avec ses petits airs de pas y toucher et...

Et en parlant du loup, ils venaient de croiser Aizen qui avait malencontreusement bousculé Grimmjow, l'énervant encore plus au passage, ce gars avait le don de lui mettre les nerfs, il ne comprenait pas qu'un gars qui en imposait autant à l'écran n'était qu'en fait un petit peureux qui n'osait jamais contredire personne!

- Dégage de ma vue p'tit con!

C'était du Grimmjow tout craché, il n'aimait pas quelqu'un? Il lui faisait savoir d'une façon ou d'une autre sauf que Aizen était tout sauf petit mais il était vrai qu'il était assez timide et peureux, Ichigo avait même été choqué la première fois qu'il l'avait vu jouer, c'était totalement une autre personne mais une fois en dehors des décors, il redevenait celui qu'il était...

- Grimm, tu pourrais être sympa avec lui, après tout, c'est Aizen-sama!

Le dit Aizen s'excusa une nouvelle fois et s'en alla en courant de peur de voir Grimmjow le poursuivre et le trancher en deux pour de vrai!

- Oh oh le grand Grimmjow Jaggerjack est encore en train de terroriser ce pauvre Aizen!

Ichigo et Grimmjow se retournèrent en même temps pour faire face au comédien qui jouait l'espada numéro 4, Ulquiorra Schieffer, ce dernier était en train d'enlever le reste de son maquillage autour des yeux avec un coton qu'il jeta dans la poubelle et s'approchait d'eux presque en rigolant.

Dans la série, il portait du maquillage blanc sur le visage, il avait les yeux verts mais mettait des lentilles de la même couleur anormalement grandes et était maquillé de noir autour des yeux, inutile de préciser qu'il mettait énormément de temps à tout enlever,

Et même si son personnage était assez terrifiant, dans la vraie vie, c'était tout le contraire, loin d'être calme même assez perturbateur, il s'entendait plutôt bien avec les deux.

- Franchement c'est vrai qu'il ne t'a rien fait, qu'est-ce qu'on fait si jamais il décide de démissionner pour harcèlement moral, t'y as pensé? Le patron t'en voudrait à mort!

La façon dont il avait prononcé ses mots était provocateurs, Ulquiorra aimait provoquer Grimmjow parce qu'il savait que ce dernier était comme son personnage, c'était un sanguin et Ichigo était à deux doigts de rire rien qu'à voir la tête que tirait son ami

- Ulquiorra...pourquoi tu peux pas être comme ton personnage, ne parler que quand tu as quelques chose d'intéressant à dire?

- Ahhh mais si j'étais comme ça, on ne verrait plus la différence entre le comédien talentueux que je suis et le personnage! D'ailleurs j'avoue que par moment il me ressemble, faut être assez bon pour le jouer, faut avoir des nerfs d'acier pour arriver à te supporter!

Quand Ichigo remarqua que Grimmjow était à deux doigts de craquer, il posa sa main sur son épaule et passa devant lui pour se mettre devant Ulquiorra qui avait toujours le sourire scotché sur son visage

- C'est bon Ulqui, arrêtes de le chercher, tu vas être bien triste demain quand tu le verras plus!

- C'est vrai que c'est ta dernière scène demain...j'avais carrément oublié...quoique moi ça finira par m'arriver aussi, les espadas doivent tous mourir! Tu parles d'une merde...

Ichigo ne rajouta pas un mot, comme pour Ulquiorra, il avait su au moment où Grimmjow avait eu ce rôle que ce ne serait que temporaire, que jouer le rôle d'un ennemi du héros ne durerait pas, pourtant il avait espéré avec la popularité de l'espada 6 que le réalisateur allait le faire changer, le faire passer du côté des gentils mais non, de toute évidence, pour lui, les méchants mourraient, les gentils restaient...

C'était d'ailleurs dommage d'avoir ce genre d'esprit à cette époque...

- Bah moi, j'suis pas mécontent de quitter la peau de cet arrancar, j'vais enfin pouvoir me retrouver et surtout retrouver la couleur de mes cheveux!

Ichigo et Ulquiorra n'avait pas pu contrôler le fou rire qui les avait pris en voyant Grimmjow se dandiner comme une petite minette qui avait vu une paire de chaussures hors de prix, ils étaient contents, quelque part, de voir qu'il n'était pas trop touché par la disparition de son personnage ou alors il le cachait vraiment bien...

Ichigo avait d'ailleurs quelques doutes là dessus, il sentait que son ami lui cachait quelque chose, il l'avait ressenti pendant les dernières scènes, la façon qu'il avait de hurler, de jouer son rôle, ça l'avait pris aux tripes de le voir comme ça, il n'avait encore jamais ressenti ça, jusque là Grimmjow avait joué comme on lui avait demandé, c'est tout...mais là...

C'était différent, il avait senti quelque chose de différent, il avait vraiment eu l'impression d'avoir un espada devant les yeux, d'être vraiment ce shinigami qu'il jouait maintenant depuis plusieurs mois et ça l'avait motivé plus que tout...

Demain, Grimmjow jouerait sa dernière scène et Ichigo avait peur, peur de ne plus être à la hauteur, peur de perdre ses repères, il ne savait pas de quoi demain sera fait...

Tout à ses pensées, il n'entendit pas le klaxon dehors et avait été sorti de sa reverie par un coup de coude dans les côtes de Grimmjow qui le regardait perplexe

-Ben alors, Y'a les gars qui nous attendent devant j'te rappelle!

- Ah oui c'est vrai, tu viens avec nous Ulqui? On va boire un coup avec les autres pour le dernier jour de Grimm!

Le dit Ulquiorra regarda l'heure et tout en soupirant, accepta la proposition

- À condition que t'arrêtes de m'appeler Ulqui, Ichi!

Ichigo parti dans un nouveau rire, il savait qu'Ulquiorra ne supportait pas le surnoms débiles, il était aussi assez susceptible dans son genre, le total opposé de son personnage, d'ailleurs, peu de personne le reconnaissait dans la rue et il était bien heureux comme ça, comme quoi un maquillage blanc et noir pouvait garder votre vie privée à l'abri!

- Kurosaki-kunnnnnn!

- Oh nonnnnn...

Tous les trois avaient dit la même chose en même temps et avait sorti le sourire forcé face à la jeune fille qui venait vers eux en courant, elle se planta en face d'Ichigo, le rouge aux joues et lui tendit un paquet de feuilles.

- C'est heuuu ton script...on m'a demandé de te le donner alors heuuu...voila...

Elle n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux et toutes les personnes présentes même celles qui n'étaient pas là, connaissait le béguin que la jeune fille avait pour Ichigo, et ce dernier s'en serait volontiers passé mais malheureusement il n'arrivait pas à lui faire comprendre gentiment qu'elle ne l'intéressait pas du tout...mais le fait qu'il soit toujours à son secours dans la série n'arrangeait pas les choses, plus les jours passaient, plus elle le collait, c'était limite devenu insupportable...

- C'est gentil Inoue mais ça pouvait attendre demain non? Surtout que je n'en aurai pas besoin tout de suite.

Il prit quand même les feuilles et lui adressa un sourire gentil qui sembla faire un drole d'effet sur la jeune fille qui continua de le contempler de ses yeux ébahis jusqu'à ce que Grimmjow ne vienne lui sauver la vie

- Bon aller c'est pas tout ça, on nous attend!

- Oh je peux aller avec vous?

Jolie tentative, Ichigo devint livide, Ulquiorra se prépara à lui lancer une remarque bien blessante quand...

- Désolé ma grande, on va dans un club de strip tease! A moins que tu ne veuilles nous faire la totale à la place? Tu dois pas être désagréable à regarder!

En disant cela, Grimmjow la détailla des pieds à la tête, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres tout en s'attardant sur sa poirtrine, Orihime devint écarlate, plaqua ses mains contre elle et parti en courant sous les yeux médusés des deux personnes qui n'avait pas eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, le premier à se remettre de ses émotions fut Ichigo qui se plia en deux, ne pouvant contrôler son fou rire.

- Fais gaffe Grimm...haahaha...elle...elle risquerait de tomber...hahhahhaa..amoureuse de toi Ha hahhahhaa!

- Parle pas de malheur...être obligé de lui dire ça pour avoir la paix, j'en ai encore des frissons...

Ichigo avanca le premier, toujours pris dans son fou rire, suivit de Ulquiorra et Grimmjow qui ferma la marche, ce dernier en profita pour se ramener près du brun et lui glissa un mot dans le creux de l'oreille

- Rappelle moi déjà comment t'as fait pour sortir avec elle? J'espère que t'en a quand même profité un peu!

Et la seule réponse qu'entendit Ichigo tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la voiture de ses amis fut un:

- Oh la ferme!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La soirée passa trop vite au goût d'Ichigo qui voyait déjà la fin arriver et un noeud se former dans son estomac au fur et à mesure que les heures défilaient, il n'arrivait pas à expliquer pourquoi il avait cette drôle de sensation, il savait seulement qu'il ne l'aimait pas..

Il regarda autour de lui et tous ses amis semblaient euphorique, beaucoup étaient venus pour cette dernière, beaucoup de collègues en fait, il jeta un oeil à Renji, Ikkaku et Yumichika, les trois inséparables, le fait que leurs personnages s'entendaient à merveille dans la série avait renforcés leur lien.

Renji était un peu comme Grimmjow, un sanguin dans l'âme enfin il faisait en sorte qu'on le croit comme ça mais c'était une bonne pâte, qui avait aussi l'alcool triste, c'était le seul depuis quelques minutes à être au bord des larmes, suspendu au cou de son meilleur ami, le suppliant de rester dans la série.

Dans un autre coin, pendant que Kira et Hinamori se bécotaient, se tenait Shuuhei, Rukia et Byakuya, ces deux derniers étaient frères et soeurs dans la série, dans la vraie vie, il y avait bien plus qu'un lien de parenté entre eux et ça, tout le monde l'avait remarqué...Rukia était la seule à avoir joué deux personnages différents, sa soeur Hisana et elle-même, pas de grand changement physique à effectuer, un regard triste et un changement de coiffure et elle était transformée!

Rukia était également proche d'Ichigo, pas au même point qu'avec Byakuya mais elle le couvait comme une grande soeur depuis le début, il lui était arrivé de se confier à elle mais Grimmjow l'avait vu d'un mauvais oeil au point de le bouder plusieurs jours...

Bien que beaucoup de personnes étaient là ce soir, d'autres n'avaient pas voulu entendre parler de cette soirée, s'entendre dans une série c'était une chose, mais s'apprécier en dehors des plateaux en était une autre...

- hey...

Ichigo sembla revenir sur terre en sentant la main de son ami sur son épaule, celui-ci le regarder inquiet et le roux se rendit compte que ça devait faire un moment qu'il était dans la lune.

- Oh ça va Grimm, t'inquiète pas...

- Non ça va pas et je le vois...t'es dans la lune depuis qu'on est arrivé, tu ris mais c'est forcé, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire?

Oh oui, il le savait, il savait qu'il pouvait tout lui dire, mais lui dire ses peurs les plus profondes, il n'en était pas capable, surtout qu'il ne savait pas d'où elles venaient, alors devant les yeux de son ami, il attrapa un verre de whisky et le vida d'une traite s'arrachant une quinte de toux féroce.

- Houlalala Ichi est de la partie on dirait y'était temps!

Grimmjow se retourna vers la source de ses paroles pour tomber dans le regard perçant de Renji, il n'appréciait pas trop qu'Ichigo boive pour se sentir mieux, parce qu'il savait que l'alcool ne lui réussissait pas.

Il se détourna du regard de l'Abarai pour arracher le verre des mains du roux qui le fixait sans comprendre, d'habitude il ne disait jamais rien quand il prenait un verre, même plusieurs.

- C'est ma soirée Ichi et ce soir c'est pas d'alcool pour toi, j'aimerai pouvoir te parler pendant que tu es encore lucide tout à l'heure.

Lui parler? De quoi voulait-il lui parler?

Avait-il vu quelque chose, savait-il qu'il était perturbé? Oui sans doute, après tout ce n'était pas son meilleur ami pour rien

La soirée se termina quelques heures plus tard, Ulquiorra avait décidé de ne pas trop boire pour justement devoir ramener les autres sans trop de dégats, il s'était proclamé capitaine de soirée enfin...il n'avait pas eu trop le choix après avoir perdu à pierre-papier-ciseau contre Yumichika.

Il salua Grimmjow de la main et termina en levant le pouce, Grimmjow comprit que c'était pour le remercier de la soirée et lui faire comprendre qu'il avait vraiment fait un boulot admirable depuis le début...

Grimmjow sentit une bouffée de chaleur lui étreindre le coeur devant la reconnaissance de son collègue, pour lui ça n'avait pas de prix, il était heureux d'avoir été reconnu de la sorte et se dit qu'il fallait vraiment qu'il assure pour son dernier jour mais il avait une dernière chose à faire avant...

Il jeta un regard à Ichigo qui faisait de grands signes en direction de Rukia et Byakuya qui repartait à pied pour profiter un peu de la froideur de la nuit

- T'en penses quoi?

- De?

Ichigo se demandait de quoi voulait parler Grimmjow quand il le vit remonter le col de sa veste et lui faire un méga sourire

- On fait comme eux, on rentre à pied, on profite du calme de la ville!

En fait ce n'était pas vraiment une question et Ichigo obtempéra en imitant son ami en plaçant son écharpe autour de son cou, il ne faisait pas bien chaud...

Le chemin se déroula dans le silence, chacun profitant du calme de la ville, des lumières qui la rendait encore plus belle, aucun ne voulait rompre ce moment même si Ichigo mourrait d'envie de savoir de quoi Grimmjow avait voulu lui parler plus tôt dans la soirée,

Il se contenta plutôt de le regarder à la dérobée, remarquant que ce dernier s'était arrêté en plein milieu de la rue et avait fermé les yeux, un sourire flottait sur son visage et Ichigo ne put s'empêcher d'en être amusé, un petit rire sortit de ses lèvres ce qui arracha Grimmjow de ses songes

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait marrer?

- Oh juste toi! Je sais pas pourquoi mais te voir comme ça m'a donné envie de rire, c'est rare de te voir si calme!

Et alors qu'il s'attendait à une réplique blessante au possible pour s'être moqué, Ichigo ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce genre de réaction

- Peut-être tout simplement parce que tout est clair dans ma tête, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je me sens bien...je sais ce que je veux et ça ne me fait plus peur...

Tout en disant ça, il avait plongé un regard intense dans les yeux du roux qui s'était senti comme hypnotisé, jamais Grimmjow ne l'avait regardé de cette façon et il se sentait perturbé, il coupa court cet échange en sentant un coup de vent dans son dos, le faisant se tendre de froid

- Bon si on y allait avant d'être transformé en glaçon hein?

Il n'attendit pas la réponse de Grimmjow et se remit en marche, il entendait la démarche lente de ce dernier derrière lui et se repasser sans cesse sa dernière phrase en tête, il avait eu peur de quelque chose et ne lui avait rien dit? N'étaient-il pas censé être là l'un pour l'autre dans n'importe quelles circonstances?

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant l'immeuble d'Ichigo, ce dernier contrairement à ses collègues, avait décidé de continuer à vivre simplement, mlagré son salaire, il n'avait pas acheté de grosse voiture, ni de maison, non, il aimait rester naturel jusqu'au bout...

- Bon à demain

Il glissa sa carte dans la porte quand il se ravisa et se tourna vers Grimmjow, il fallait qu'il demande, sinon il n'en dormirait pas de la nuit

- Grimm...si quelque chose t'avait tracassé, tu me l'aurais dis hein? Je suis bien ton meilleur ami?

- Bien sur que tu es mon meilleur ami et tu le sais Ichi...

Il n'en avait jamais douté vu que Grimmjow avait une tendance à être légèrement possessif envers lui, combien de fois il l'avait boudé quand il s'était fait un nouvel ami, combien de fois avait-il du faire des pieds et des mains pour le rassurer, non, il ne doutait pas de l'importance qu'il avait pour lui,

- J'ai pourtant l'impression que tu me caches quelque chose, je sais pas, t'es pas comme d'habitude, par exemple, demain c'est la dernière fois qu'on se verra tous les jours et t'as pas l'air d'être vraiment affecté alors que moi j'arrive pas à m'y faire...j'ai peur...peur de perdre mes repères, de ne plus être à la hauteur parce que c'est toi qui me donnait l'envie de me surpasser...j'ai peur de plus y arriver...

Pendant sa tirade Grimmjow avait remonté les marches qu'il avait descendu quand Ichigo était arrivé à son immeuble et se planta devant lui, il était plus grand que lui d'une tête et il le regarda sans que l'autre s'en aperçoive, trop perdu sans ses paroles, et Grimmjow voyait bien à quel point il était perturbé...

Il soupira et après avoir passé sa main dans ses cheveux, la baissa pour effleurer le visage du roux qui la releva aussi vite tant il fut surpris par ce genre de geste venant de lui.

- Tu te trompe Ichi...j'en crève de finir demain, t'as même pas idée...

Et comme pour confirmer ses dires, il se baissa lentement, remontant le visage d'Ichigo avec sa main et posa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes, fermant les yeux tandis qu'il sentait que le roux s'était tendu et que les siens étaient restés ouverts...

Ce n'était qu'une simple pression sur ses lèvres, rien de plus et il s'écarta de lui le plus naturellement du monde, ouvrant de nouveau les yeux alors que ceux d'Ichigo semblaient fixer un point invisible devant lui.

- Hé...

Il claqua des doigts devant lui ce qui eu pour effet de ramener Ichigo à la réalité et réalisant ce qu'il venait de se passer, il plaqua sa main sur sa bouche et s'écarta de Grimmjow, un sentiment de totale incompréhension peint sur son visage, venait-il vraiment de l'embrasser?

- Pou...pourquoi tu...tu...tu viens vraiment de...m'embrasser?

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il a de surprenant?

Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de surprenant, il osait lui poser une question pareille? Se rendait-il vraiment compte de ce qu'il venait de faire? Se rendait-il compte que ce simple geste remettait en cause tous les fondements de leur amitié?

Ne se rendait-il donc pas compte qu'il était perturbé au plus haut point? Son estomac était sans dessus dessous, quelque chose avait envie de le faire se tordre de douleur mais il tenait bon,

- Tu viens de m'embrasser Grimmjow, tu es censé être mon meilleur ami, on ne fait pas ça entre amis, bourré peut-être, mais pas quand on est sain d'esprit et en pleine possession de ses moyens alors maintenant tu m'expliques!

C'était rare qu'il l'appelle par son prénom entier, et quand il le faisait, ce n'était jamais très bon signe et ça Grimmjow le savait, il fallait qu'il trouve les bon mots même si pour lui, ça faisait longtemps qu'il les avait choisi...

Depuis longtemps, il avait eu envie de faire ça mais ne s'en était jamais rendu compte jusqu'à ce qu'il le voit jouer, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit comment Ichigo pouvait être si pris dans son personnage, si intense dans sa façon de jouer, il en avait eu des frissons et avait commencé à le voir autrement...

Il n'avait jamais pensé en arriver là, mais aujourd'hui c'était différent, il savait que c'était maintenant ou jamais, il n'avait plus rien à perdre...

- Demain est mon dernier jour Ichi, demain on se dira au revoir et on ne se reverra peut-être pas avant un bon moment, toi pris dans ton personnage et moi de nouveau dans ma vie banale et...

Il se rapprocha de nouveau, regardant les moindres mouvements de recul qu'Ichigo auraient pu avoir mais ce dernier ne bougea pas; comme hypnotisé par les paroles de Grimmjow.

- Dorénavant, tu seras tellement haut pour moi que je ne pourrais plus t'atteindre, j'aurai beau lever la main pour t'attraper, tu finiras par te détourner, peut-être même que tu oublieras notre amitié... il fallait que ce soit aujourd'hui...il fallait que tu saches que l'attachement que je te porte va bien au delà de la simple amitié...

Ichigo était resté sans voix devant la confession de son ami...alors c'était ça, cette drôle de sensation qu'il ressentait quand Grimmjow le regardait, cette impression qu'il le regardait de manière différente, ce noeud dans son estomac qu'il l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement...

- Te prends pas la tête Ichi, j'vois bien que t'es en train de te poser des questions, de comprendre, y'a rien à comprendre, j'te demande rien du tout...

Et sans attendre une réponse, il se détourna, descendit les marches et sans même prendre la peine de se retourner il lâcha une dernière phrase tandis qu'Ichigo enregistrait seulement tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire,

- Et je ne m'inquiète pas, avec ou sans moi, je sais que t'y arriveras...

Il reprit sa route, les mains dans les poches, le dos voûté, sans un regard en arrière, laissant un Ichigo abasourdi devant l'entrée de son immeuble, le temps que ce dernier se rende compte qu'il était tout seul, il devala les escaliers à toute allure

- GRIMMJOW!

Mais il n'était déjà plus là, il était déjà loin, peut-être avait-il entendu son cri mais il savait qu'il n'aurait pas fait demi-tour. Ichigo fut pris par l'envie de l'appeler mais pour lui dire quoi? Avec ce qu'il venait de lui dire, pouvait-il seulement avoir une conversation normale?

Il repensa aux dernières paroles de son ami et son poing se serra inconsciemment, il serra les dents tandis qu'il leva un regard mauvais à l'endroit où Grimmjow se tenait auparavant

- Espèce de crétin, crois-tu vraiment que je serais capable de te tourner le dos...j'te dois tout...

Mais ça, il le garda pour lui et rentra dans son appartement, épuisé, il se jeta sur son lit sans prendre la peine de se déshabiller, il ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par le silence de la pièce, il n'y avait que le tic tac de l'horloge qui se faisait entendre.

Il resta plusieurs secondes sans bouger et malgré toute la fatigue qu'il ressentait, ses yeux venaient de s'ouvrir d'eux-mêmes, il avait le regard dur alors que doucement il amena sa main à ses lèvres et lentement passa ses doigts dessus comme pour se remémorer la sensation des lèvres de Grimmjow sur les siennes...

Ce ne fut que lorsque qu'un frisson vint le parcourir qu'il se redressa, ça n'avait été limite qu'un frôlement et pourtant il sentait son estomac se tordre dans tous les sens, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre un tel geste, et surtout quand son ami en était venu à le voir autrement?

Il n'était pas aveugle, il savait l'effet qu'il faisait autour de lui, mais la plupart étaient des jeunes filles et pas un gars que l'on aurait peur de bousculer dans la rue sous peine de représailles sanglantes!

Et pourtant, il n'était pas si choqué que ça, Grimmjow lui avait dit ne rien attendre de lui mais il ne pouvait pas laisser les choses comme ça, pas sachant que demain serait la dernière fois qu'il jouerait ensemble!

- Le pire, c'est qu'il a raison...

Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de parler à voix haute, il fallait qu'il extériorise tout ce qu'il ressentait, il savait qu'une fois le personnage de Grimmjow disparut, il ne se verrait plus aussi souvent, il serait pris par le sien et Grimmjow savait les contraintes d'horaires en tant que comédien.

- T'avais vraiment tout prévu hein...j'vais faire quoi moi demain en te voyant...t'as pas pensé à ce que je ressentirai? T'as toujours été un égoïste dans tes relations avec les autres, tu penses jamais au mal que tu peux faire...

Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même tandis que la douleur dans son ventre se fit sentir de nouveau, il entoura ses genoux de ses bras, cherchant à l'apaiser, mais rien ne changea, plus il pensait à Grimmjow plus il sentait que ses maux d'estomac étaient en train de le tuer...

**A suivre...**

**Ben voilà, j'dois faire une fic en une seule partie et bien sur quand je commence on m'arrête plus et résultat j'suis obligée de couper sinon ça fait un tros gros pavé, misèreeeee!**

**J'espère que cette première partie vous a plu et que l'idée est pas trop mauvaise, j'adore Grimmjow mais d'une force, je sais pas qui lit les scans mais là j'en suis malade, ne pas savoir ce qu'il est devenu alors que bon il était encore vivant quand Ichi est parti, ça m'énerve! Kubo pourrait faire quelque chose sérieux!**

**Sinon si certains lisent, j'pense que beaucoup ont du baver en voyant le pur style d'Ichigo, j'ai hâte que les tomes sortent!**

**enfin voilà, j'suis pas ici pour m'énerver mais pour vous faire passer un bon moment!**

**un commentaire si le coeur vous en dit, sinon c'est pas grave, l'important c'est de me lire!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour, **

**Alors voilà la deuxième et dernière partie de cette mini fic! Quand je pense qu'elle devait être publiée en un seul morceau, ça aurait été trop gros, j'préfère en deux parties et puis au moins, vu que j'ai pensé à une suite, si jamais j'veux la poster, j'le ferai direct derrière!**

**Donc voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu, en tout cas, si j'continue, comme je suis assez douée pour faire dans du dramatique, c'est sur que ce sera pas très joyeux mais bon, j'aime torturer les personnages ^_^**

**Bref, j'vous laisse tranquille et bonne lecture!**

**Merci à Ayu pour sa review anonyme et à une autre personne aussi! (y'avait pas de nom)**

**PARTIE II**

Quand Ichigo s'était levé ce jour-là, il aurait tout donné pour ne pas devoir se lever justement et rester dans son lit, il avait passé une nuit horrible, faisant des rêves sans queue ni tête, ressassant dans sa tête la soirée qui venait de s'écouler dans avoir vraiment de réponses à ses questions.

Pourtant il devait se lever, il savait qu'il allait être en retard sinon mais l'envie n'était vraiment pas là, pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait commencé ce boulot, c'était vraiment la première fois qu'il n'avait pas envie d'y aller...

Il traîna les pieds jusqu'à sa salle de brain et eu un sursaut en se voyant dans le miroir, il avait les yeux explosés dû au manque de sommeil, il ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide et s'aspergea le visage avec, le froid sur sa peau le fit frisonner mais pour le coup il était bien réveillé!

Une fois préparé, il prit de quoi manger et enfila son manteau avant de sortir, il n'était vraiment pas en avance,

Arrivé en bas de son immeuble, le vent frais qu'il reçut en plein visage lui fit regretter d'avoir oublié son écharpe, il s'arrêta, en pensant à son écharpe, il repensait à la veille et au comportement de Grimmjow.

Le simple fait de repenser à ça lui stoppa son envie de manger son petit pain et il le jeta dans la première poubelle qu'il croisa sur son chemin, il grelottait mais il savait que ce n'était pas du uniquement au froid de la journée mais parce qu'il s'approchait de plus en plus du studio et qu'il angoissait à l'idée de revoir son meilleur ami...

_" Meilleur ami...est-ce que je peux encore l'appeler comme ça..."_

Il était vraiment perdu et ses tremblements qui ne s'arrêtaient pas ne l'aidait vraiment pas, il inspira un grand coup et recracha l'air aussi vite qu'il était parvenu à ses poumons, il était arrivé devant les grandes portes

_" oh et puis arrête d'angoisser Kurosaki, advienne que pourra..."_

Il poussa la porte et pénétra dans le studio, valait mieux ne pas se poser trop de questions...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- NON NON NON! C'est pas bon, ça ne va pas du tout!

C'était au moins la dixième prise pour la même scène, c'était la première fois depuis le début du tournage qu'une scène devait être refaite autant de fois et pour cause, Ichigo n'arrivait pas du tout à se concentrer...

Pour cette scène, il devait contrer un espada, le 5ème joué par Nnoitra, il devait protéger Grimmjow qui avait été salement amoché par ce dernier, ne supportant de voir un homme s'acharner sur un autre qui était à terre, le problème...parce qu'il y en avait un, c'était que Grimmjow était allongé derrière lui, faisant semblant d'être à l'agonie et le simple fait de savoir qu'il était derrière lui, enlevait tout ses moyens à Ichigo...

Il n'arrivait pas à avoir cette hargne qui l'avait caractérisé depuis le début, il n'y arrivait pas parce que depuis le matin la seule chose à laquelle il avait été capable de penser, c'était Grimmjow qui l'avait embrassé, Grimmjow qui l'avait laissé tomber sans une vraie explication et Grimmjow qui, depuis le matin, faisait comme s'il n'existait pas et là, c'était de trop pour Ichigo, ses nerfs étaient en train de lâcher...

- Bon on fait une pause, on arrivera à rien là...Ichigo tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller te passer la tête sous l'eau et d'avoir les idées claires, on reprend dans un quart d'heure!

Ichigo sursauta au ton employé par le metteur en scène et ne chercha même pas à le contredire, il remarqua plus loin Grimmjow qui se relevait, enlevant son masque d'arrancar au passage, il le fixa, espérant le moindre signe mais rien... ce dernier passa à côté de lui sans le voir, continuant son chemin comme si de rien n'était, souriant à tout va aux personnes qu'il croisait,

Et chaque sourire qu'il lançait à une autre personne que lui était à chaque fois comme un coup de poignard dans le coeur, ça lui faisait mal de voir tant d'indifférence et d'ignorance dans ses yeux bleux...

Son meilleur ami qui, hier encore, lui disait qu'il était attaché à lui au delà de l'amitié, faisait aujourd'hui comme s'il ne le connaissait pas et ça ne faisait qu'aggrandir cette boule qu'il avait dans l'estomac depuis le réveil...si seulement il avait fait comme d'habitude...

- Yo Ichi! Ben alors il t'arrive quoi? T'es dans la lune? Et Grimmjow tu t'es pris la tête avec lui ou quoi, il te parle même pas!

Renji venait d'arriver à côté de lui, il était habillé normalement parce que lui ne devait tourner ses scènes que dans l'après midi mais à cause des nombreuses scènes loupées, il doutait que ce dernier aurait à se changer...

- Il ne se passe rien Renji, rien qui te regarde en tout cas.

Il n'avait pas voulu être froid mais toute la tension qu'il avait accumulé depuis la veille ne demandait qu'à sortir et c'était malheureusement tombé sur le premier venu.

- Oh j'demandais juste moi, pas la peine d'être agressif!

- Renji...laisse le tranquille tu veux, va pas lui mettre encore plus la pression, tu vois pas qu'il a besoin de respirer?

Ichigo remercia intérieurement l'intervention d'Ulquiorra, il entendit Renji murmurer quelque chose mais n'essaya pas de comprendre, ses yeux restaient desespérements rivés sur la porte de la loge de Grimmjow, il n'arrivait pas à regarder ailleurs, tout son esprit lui criait de défoncer la porte et d'avoir une explication avec lui mais son corps refusait de bouger...

- Ichigo, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé en un si court laps de temps pour que Grimmjow ne te parle plus mais il doit avoir une bonne raison de le faire...

Ichigo se retourna d'une traite, son visage déformé par la colère

- Rien, il ne s'est absolument rien passé et même si c'était le cas, je te redis la même chose qu'à Renji, ça ne te regarde pas! Tu vas peut-être lui donner raison aussi à cet enfoiré qui m'ignore depuis ce matin sans même rien savoir!

Toute l'équipe dans le studio s'était arrêté de parler et tous s'étaient retournés vers l'éclat de voix, Ichigo n'était plus que pure colère, ses poings tremblaient tandis qu'il serrait les dents pour tenter de se calmer, les paroles d'Ulquiorra avait fini de l'achever, il n'avait qu'une envie, lui mettre son poing dans le figure mais le visage qu'il eut en face de lui le dissuada de faire ça et quelques secondes plus tard, il se retrouva le poignet emprisonné dans une main qui le tirait loin du studio.

Il hurla à Ulquiorra de le lâcher mais ce dernier n'écoutait pas, il le tira vers la sortie et une fois arrivé là, se retourna brusquement et asséna la plus grosse gifle qu'Ichigo eut connu dans sa vie, sa tête partant sur la gauche sous la violence de l'impact.

- C'est bon t'es calmé maintenant?

Lentement Ichigo leva sa main pour la poser sur sa joue et sentant la brûlure, il lança un regard rempli d'incompréhension à Ulquiorra qui baissa la tête en soupirant, il massa sa main endelorie tandis que sa voix s'élevait lentement

- J'suis désolé pour la gifle mais t'étais en train de te tourner en ridicule, je sais pas si tu te rends compte mais tous les jours nous sommes sur un siège éjectable, le réalisateur ne voudra pas d'un gars qui sait pas contrôler ses émotions, je l'ai compris, et Grimmjow l'a compris...

- Pourquoi tu me parles de lui?

Ichigo continua de masser sa joue pour faire partir cette sensation de brûlure tandis qu'Ulquiorra lui donnait sa bouteille d'eau qu'il avait garder en main depuis le début, histoire de l'aider à faire passer la douleur mais aussi la rougeur.

- Honnêtement ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous ne me regarde pas et je ne veux pas le savoir, je ne dirais pas que je m'en fous mais presque, vous être majeurs et vaccinés, à vous de régler vos histoires mais je tiens juste à te dire que si tu as l'impression qu'il t'ignore alors tu as vraiment de la merde dans les yeux, excuse moi de te dire ça!

Tout sur le visage d'Ichigo semblait dire qu'il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il lui racontait et Ulquiorra, qui n'avait plus l'habitude de parler autant à cause de son personnage, venait de se dire qu'il devait vraiment tout lui expliquer,

- Moi ce que j'ai vu ce matin, c'est toi qui est arrivé, qui a dit bonjour à tout le monde, qui n'a pas cherché à lui parler et ce que j'ai vu de lui, c'est un regard triste qui a accepté ton comportement sans broncher, tu as tellement pris l'habitude que ce soit lui qui vienne te chercher que tu as des oeillères à la place des yeux, tu penses être malheureux de la distance entre vous, t'inquiètes pas qu'il est encore plus malheureux que toi mais lui, un truc qu'on peut pas lui reprocher, c'est qu'il a une putain de fierté!

Mais avant que le roux n'ait pu dire une phrase, le metteur en scène déboula, demandant à Ichigo de revenir, qu'ils allaient reprendre la scène de l'arrivée de Nnoitra et qu'il espérait bien que cette fois-ci serait la dernière!

_" La dernière..."_

Cette pensée qu'il venait d'avoir lui glaça le sang car pour lui, elle était à double sens cette phrase, la dernière scène où Grimmjow apparaitrait officiellement dans la série et la dernière fois où il aurait l'occasion de lui parler...

Quand il arriva sur la plateau, tous avaient repris leur poste, il remarqua que Grimmjow et Nnoirta était en train de parler tandis qu'une maquilleuse s'occupait à lui faire les retouches, son regard s'attarda sur le corps couvert de faux sang de Grimmjow et ce dernier sentant un drôle de sensation le parcourir, tourna la tête pour tomber sur le regard ambré de son meilleur ami, il s'était décidé à détourner le regard et continuer sa conversation avec Nnoitra quand il remarqua que quelque chose clochait,

Il écarquilla les yeux en grand face au spectacle qu'il avait devant lui et ne put dire un mot qu'Ichigo se détourna et se présenta également à la maquilleuse, Grimmjow était encore abasourdi par ce qu'il venait de voir, il ne pouvait pas avoir halluciné, il avait bien vu Ichigo avec les larmes aux yeux...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Une fois la scène finalement en boîte, Grimmjow s'éclipsa dans sa loge sans un mot , ni un regard pour personne, heureusement qu'il n'avait pas eu énormément de dialogue pour cette dernière scène parce qu'il aurait été incapable d'aligner plus de deux mots d'affilée,

Alors qu'il avait à peine eu le temps d'assimiler le fait d'avoir vu Ichigo les larmes aux yeux, il avait fallu qu'ils se remettent à faire cette dernière scène, il avait du donc supporter d'avoir le roux devant lui, jouant son rôle de shinigami pendant que lui était en train d'agoniser par terre, il n'avait pas vraiment eu de difficultés à faire un regard empli de souffrance et de colère mélangées car c'était exactement ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment même...

Encore une fois, il avait été ébloui par la prestation d'Ichigo mais tout le ramenait à chaque à la soirée de la veille et à ce qu'il s'était passé, bien sur qu'il ne regrettait pas mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'Ichigo fasse comme si de rien n'était le lendemain, sans doute ne l'avait-il pas pris au sérieux? Cela l'avait blessé plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru et avait décidé de faire style de rien lui aussi, mais l'avoir vu comme ça, avec un air aussi désemapré lui avait retourné l'estomac, il ne savait plus quoi faire...

Alors il avait attendu le "Coupé" tant attendu et s'était éclipsé aussi vite que possible dans sa loge, sentant qu'il était à deux doigts d'exploser...

Il referma la porte d'un geste sec et s'y appuya dessus, les mains dans le dos, la tête baissée, il regarda ses chaussures pendant un long moment avant de se décider à aller dans la petite salle de bain, il se regarda dans le miroir, il avait les cheveux fait n'importe comment, son costume empestait le faux sang et il en était couvert jusque sur le visage, il grimaca avant d'ouvrir les robinets et de se mettre de l'eau sur le visage.

L'embrasser comme ça la veille n'avait pas vraiment été calculé, il l'avait plutôt fait, pris d'une impulsion, comme si ça avait été le moment qu'il attendait, le moment ou jamais, sauf qu'il n'avait jamais pensé qu'Ichigo serait du genre à réagir comme ça, il pensait que leur amitié serait au dessus de tout même si ses sentiments seraient à sens unique.

Il avait toujours été celui qui faisait le premier pas mais là il n'en avait pas été capable, Ichigo, par son ingorance, semblait lui avoir donné sa réponse...il la respecterai...

Il posa ses mains de chaque côté de l'évier et laissa les gouttes couler sur son visage, rien à faire, son visage revenait inlassablement devant ses yeux et dans un geste incontrôlé, son poing rencontra le miroir qui se brisa en mille morceaux sous la violence l'impact.

Il sentait des picotements dans cette dernière, il devait sans doute s'être coupé mais il ne s'en souciait pas, il ne pensait qu'à une chose, ne se posait qu'une seule question...question qui venait de franchir ses lèvres dans un murmure desespéré...

- Comment on en est arrivé là Ichi...

Des coups furent taper à sa porte, il ne releva même pas le visage, son poing toujours collé contre le surface du miroir qui n'existait plus, il entendait que les coups étaient de plus en plus insistants jusqu'à ce que la porte ne s'ouvre avec fracas.

- Grimmjow-san? Vous allez bien? Ce bruit c'était qu...Oh mon dieu Grimmjow-san votre main!

Il avait reconnu la voix d'un des éclaireurs de la scène, il n'y avait d'abord qu'eux pour lui servir du Grimmjow-san à toutes les sauces, il n'eut pas le temps de faire un geste que l'éclaireur était parti en courant, hurlant qu'il avait besoin d'un medecin et de pansements.

- Et merde...pas moyen d'avoir la paix...

Il entendit vaguement des pas précipités qui semblaient se diriger vers sa loge, il s'attendait encore à voir débouler une personne de l'assistance quand des cheveux roux apparurent dans l'encadrement de sa porte, il resta quelques instants la bouche ouverte sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi il était là et quand il réalisa enfin qui était devant lui, il détourna le regard comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu mais la réaction attendue n'arriva pas et au contraire, un léger effleurement sur sa main l'obligea à tourner de nouveau la tête pour voir Ichigo qui prenait délicatement cette dernière dans la sienne pour voir l'étendue des dégâts...

- Et bien...on peut dire que tu t'es pas loupé...tu sais que ça porte malheur de briser un miroir?

Il n'y avait aucune animosité dans sa voix, aucune moquerie, c'était même tout le contraire, quiconque aurait entendu la voix d'Ichigo aurait vu quelqu'un qui parlait normalement mais pas Grimmjow, il avait entendu le tremblement dans cette dernière, il avait senti cette peur dans chacun des mots prononcés et son regard qui était resté sévère jusqu'à présent, s'était adoucit sans qu'Ichigo ne s'en aperçoive, trop occupé à retirer délicatement les morceaux de verre incrustés dans la peau.

C'était le moment que les deux attendaient, le moment de s'expliquer...

Ichigo n'avait pas vraiment prévu ça, une fois la scène en boîte, avoir vu Grimmjow partir comme ça lui avait fait encore du mal, déjà plus tôt; il avait senti les larmes monter aux yeux sans être capable de l'expliquer mais l'avoir vu parler à Nnoitra comme ça avait été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase et tant pis si son ami avait vu ses larmes, il n'avait pas pu les retenir, c'était plus supportable...

Il s'était dit que, si finalement, ça devait finir comme ça, alors il ne tenterait rien, c'était le choix de Grimmjow de s'éloigner de lui, Ulquiorra avait raison, ils étaient assez grands pour se débrouiller mais quand il avait entendu le gars de l'éclairage hurler à la mort qu'il avait besoin d'un medecin pour Grimmjow, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour et il s'était précipité vers sa loge sans réfléchir et avait été plus que surpris de voir la main ensanglantée de ce dernier et de voir les morceaux de verre éparpillés un peu partout,

Ce geste venait de lui prouver que, finalement, il n'était pas le seul à souffrir de cette situation et que le brun avait vraiment eu raison sur toute la ligne et que ce geste avait été la façon qu'avait eu Grimmjow d'évacuer tout ce qu'il avait ressenti dans la journée. Et quand Grimmjow avait détourné le regard, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire parce qu'il n'allait pas laisser les choses comme ça...

Surtout que tout avait finalement pris un sens dans sa tête...

Il s'était avancé, avait pris la main de Grimmjow dans la sienne, avait commencé à le soigner et malheureusement n'avait pas pu empêcher sa voix de trembler, la peur qu'il avait eu venait de se traduire dans le timbre de sa voix.

Quand il avait parlé de malheur à cause du miroir brisé, il entendit un rire mauvais au dessus de lui mais ne réagit pas, à vrai dire, il n'avait pas dit la meilleure phrase...il venait de finir le bandage de sa main quand la voix de Grimmjow s'éleva dans la pièce...

- Pourquoi...

Cette question aurait pu avoir beaucoup de sens, pour beaucoup, ça aurait donné l'impression que Grimmjow lui demandait pourquoi il le soignait mais ce pourquoi-là ne voulait pas dire ça, Ichigo savait exactement ce qu'il voulait dire parce qu'il avait eu envie de poser exactement la même question mais ce dernier l'avait devancé.

- Je pourrais te retourner la question Grimm...moi tout ce que je sais, c'est que cette douleur au fond de moi, je ne veux plus jamais la ressentir... jamais...

Il l'avait appelé Grimm, c'était sorti tout naturellement, il se disait que finalement, tout n'était peut-être pas perdu, qu'une amitié comme la leur ne pouvait pas se briser pour si peu...si peu...quand il réalisa ce qu'il venait de penser, il releva ses yeux vers Grimmjow, ce dernier se sentit quelque peu destabilisé par ce regard qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu chez l'autre.

Pouvait-on encore parler d'amitié désormais?

- C'est moi...c'est de ma faute...j'ai pas réalisé toute l'ampleur de tes paroles hier mais je...je...oh et puis merde! Pourquoi c'est moi qui m'excuse! C'est aussi de ta faute je te signale!

- QUOI tu veux rire! Où t'as vu que c'était ma faute! Qui est celui qui a fait style de rien entre nous deux! Moi j'y suis allé franco avec toi et toi tu fais quoi? Tu te crois dans le pays des bisounours ou quoi?

Ils s'étaient relevés tous les deux, ils n'étaient séparés que par quelques malheureux centimètres, leurs yeux lançaient des éclairs, même si l'intention d'Ichigo avait été de s'excuser, il se souvenait des paroles de Grimmjow la veille et une colère sourde était soudain remontée en bloc pour s'exprimer. Et bien sur Grimmjow n'était pas du genre à se laisser crier dessus sans réagir car lui aussi avait son mot à dire!

Ils étaient donc là, tous les deux, les yeux dans les yeux, attendant le premier qui flancherait.

- Nan mais attends je rêve! T'as eu plus d'une occasion de voir que notre amitié était infaillible et hop au premier coup dur, tu me dis que tu m'aimes et que tu m'lâches en même temps parce que j'aurai plus de temps pour toi? Et tu me laisses même pas le temps de m'exprimer!

- Hola attends, où t'as vu que je t'ai dis que j't'aimais? J'ai jamais dis ça, j'ai juste dis que tu prendrais la grosse tête, va pas t'imaginer des choses!

Leurs colères étaient tellement grandes qu'ils ne se rendaient pas compte de ce qu'ils disaient, bien sur Ichigo avait ressenti un coup de chaud quand il s'était exprimé à voix haute sur les sentiments de Grimmjow, il s'était exprimé sans être sur de la véracité de ses propos mais son coeur avait fait un looping dans sa poitrine sans qu'il ne soit capable de l'expliquer, il luttait pour empêcher des rougeurs de s'étaler sur ses joues, ce n'était pas vraiment le sujet à aborder mais Grimmjow ne semblait pas se démonter pour autant, il était certe en colère mais ne semblait pas ébranlé par les propos d'Ichigo.

- Ah oui! Alors toi en fait, tu dis aux gens que t'es attaché à eux et tu les embrasses aussi dans le normal pour leur montrer ton affection, préviens moi à l'avenir que je m'y prépare! Ah ben non j'suis bête, à l'avenir, j'aurai pris la grosse tête et me souviendrais plus de toi, c'est bien ça?

Les mots sortaient de sa bouche sans qu'il ne puisse les contrôler, ça lui faisait mal de se dire que le baiser de Grimmjow la veille ne voulait, au final, peut être rien dire pour lui, qu'il lui avait juste prouvé qu'il tenait à lui et plus les mots sortaient de sa bouche, plus il se rendait compte qu'il ne voulait pas être un ami parmis tant d'autres, qu'il voulait rester spécial aux yeux de Grimmjow, qu'il avait besoin que ce dernier boude quand ils étaient à plusieurs, qu'il lui dise que ce qu'il fait est bien, il avait besoin de lui tout simplement...

Le temps de réaliser tout ce que cela signifiait, il s'arrêta à bout de souffle et regarda son ami dans les yeux, il ouvrit ses yeux en grand sous le choc de cette révélation et Grimmjow, pensant qu'Ichigo rendait les armes et voyant une ouverture, enchaina...tant pis s'il prenait le plus gros risque de sa vie et qu'il s'en mordrait sans doute les doigts!

- Ahhhh alors t'es encore là dessus? T'as toujours pas digéré ce qu'il s'est passé hier...mais mon grand, hier je t'ai pas embrassé, c'était un bisous de bébé!

Il attrapa Ichigo par la nuque et sans que ce dernier ne comprenne ce qui lui arrivait, il retrouva sa bouche collée à celle de Grimmjow, sous le choc, il écarquilla les yeux de stupeur, semblant retourner une journée en arrière sauf que là, ça n'avait plus rien à voir, le baiser de Grimmjow était tout sauf un bisous de bébé, comme il venait de lui dire, c'était doux, et surtout enflammé!

C'est quand il sentit un frisson le parcourir de haut en bas qu'il réalisa qu'il ne détestait pas du tout ça et qu'il ferma les yeux à son tour et dans un geste incontrôlé, il enroula ses bras autour du cou de son ami pour plus de contact, ce dernier, plus que surpris, poussa une exclamation vite étouffée par les lèvres du roux qui profita pour passer sa langue entre les lèvres de ce dernier et y trouver sa jumelle avec qui il commença à jouer.

Bien sur ce fut Grimmjow qui mena la danse, Ichigo était bien trop perdu pour réfléchir, il savait ce qu'il faisait, il ne savait seulement pas pourquoi il le faisait, il ouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur le regard brûlant de l'autre qui le fixait, cherchant sans doute à comprendre et pour le rassurer, il se laissa de nouveau bercer par la sensation que Grimmjow lui offrait, la douceur dans ses gestes, ses doigts qui lui carressaient lentement la nuque tandis qu'il continuait d'enrouler sa langue à la sienne, cette autre main qui agrippait ses cheveux sans pour autant lui faire mal, pour Ichigo, c'était grisant, toutes ces sensations lui faisaient un bien fou, il se sentait sur un petit nuage, ce n'est qu'au moment où il ressenti le froid qu'il comprit que Grimmjow venait de le lâcher...

- Moi qui voulait te montrer ce que c'était qu'un vrai patin, on peut dire que tu t'es surpassé aussi...mais Ichi...moi je ne joue pas...je ne plaisante pas...

Ichigo n'avait pas ouvert les yeux, il avait laissé la voix de Grimmjow l'envahir et avait senti ce dernier poser son front contre le sien quand il avait dit sa dernière phrase, il connaissait Grimm depuis tout petit et jamais il ne l'avait entendu mettre ses sentiments à nu de la sorte, à personne et aujourd'hui, il lui disait, à lui, de façon détournée mais le roux avait bien compris où il voulait en venir...

- Grimm tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dis hier soir?

Il avait fini par ouvrir les yeux et quand il avait senti Grimmjow se détachait de lui, il avait passer sa main sur son cou et l'avait de nouveau ramener vers lui, collant de nouveau leur front, il était bien comme ça, il sentait la chaleur du corps de ce dernier et sentait son odeur, il adorait son odeur...

- Je t'ai dis que...bon dieu comment tu fais toi, c'est pas facile à dire!

- J'réfléchis pas, c'est tout, hier j'venais seulement d'acceper le fait que t'était indispensable à mes yeux.

Oui là c'était indéniable, Grimmjow n'avait vraiment jamais eu ce genre de mots pour personne et ça venait de lui réchauffer le coeur, oui ce dernier était plus que sérieux et un sourire commença à prendre place sur son visage que Grimmjow prit pour un sourire moqueur sur le moment et tenta de s'écarter d'Ichigo.

- Bon écoute, qu'on en finisse ok, j'vais pas t'attendre comme dans les romans à l'eau de rose, une fois que je serais sorti de ces studios, j'repartirai à zéro, avec ou sans toi!

_"J'adore ce gars...tout dans la finesse...c'est tout lui..."_

À peine Ichigo venait de penser ça qu'il chopa Grimmjow par la manche et le ramena de nouveau contre lui, il le serra dans ses bras, lui empêchant toute retraite, il approcha sa bouche de son oreille pour lui chuchoter quelques mots

- Il me semble t'avoir dit hier que sans toi, j'avais plus mes repères, j'pensais pourtant que c'était clair? Même si sur le moment j'ai pas compris pourquoi je ressentais ça, aujourd'hui c'est différent et je sais que je veux que tu restes là, dans mes bras, mon associable et tyrannique meilleur ami!

Et alors que Grimmjow allait protester face au surnom, il rajouta plus bas...

- ...celui qui commence à me faire perdre pied...

Grimmjow ne bougea plus d'un centimètre, laissant les paroles d'Ichigo emplir sa tête et il laissa un sourire fleurir sur son visage tandis qu'il ébouriffa les cheveux du roux qui commença à râler.

- T'es vraiment un crétin, tu le sais ça!

Une voix sortie de nulle part leur glaça le sang, paniquant à l'idée d'avoir été surpris.

- Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ne sont-ils pas mignons! Moi qui avait peur de voir Grimmjow charcuter notre Ichi, j'suis rassuré!

Ulquiorra commença à rire en voyant les deux amis devenirs aussi rouge que des tomates et tout en fermant la porte, la dernière chose qu'il entendit de Grimmjow fut de nouveau un:

- LA FERME!

Il reprit son chemin tout en rassurant l'équipe et en leur précisant qu'Ichigo s'occupait de Grimmjow et qu'il ne fallait pas les déranger avant un bon moment, sa dernière pensée fut pour une jeune fille rousse qui allait sans doute faire une crise cardiaque quand elle apprendrait la nouvelle.

Et tandis qu'il prenait la direction de la sortie des studios, les techniciens purent entendre un rire sadique accompagné d'un _"bon débarras", _qui leur glaça le sang...

**OWARI**

**Ouai alors totalement OOC le Ulquiorra, vous avez droit de le dire mais bon comme vous avez remarqué, dans cette fic, Bleach est une fiction, donc je fais ce que je veux du caractères des perso lol!**

**Nan mais j'adore Ulqui, vous imaginez même pas...j'suis malheureuse de plus le voir...et Grimm encore plus...**

**Cette fic devait pas finir comme ça, devait être plus longue mais franchement j'ai manqué de temps et puis j'voulais juste faire un one shot alors si jamais vous voulez une suite, dites le mais je promets pas quand ça arrivera, là c'est exceptionnel que j'ai le temps d'écrire!**

**alors voili voilou, ma toute première fic sur bleach!**

**j'attends vos impressions!**


End file.
